Descendencia Amuto
by Ziinect
Summary: esta es la historia de las 2 hijas de Amu e ikuto acompañenlas en su gran aventura
1. Nuestra vida

_**ikuto Pov.**_

Ese día había algo que tenia que preguntarle a amu...

-hey amu-le dije mientras ella se embobaba con el paisaje

-dime ikuto-dijo desviando su mirada hacia mis ojos

-toma esto...-le dije para luego darle una llave

-que es esto?-me dijo mirando la llave dudosa

-es la llave de nuestra nueva casa...claro esta si quieres vivir conmigo sabes...-le dije un poco avergonzado

-hay ikuto!-dijo saltando hacia mi y colocando sus brazos en mi cuello-Si! si quiero vivir contigo ikuto

-pues entonces busquemos tus cosas-le dije extendiendo mi mano hacia ella

Luego de caminar un rato llegamos a una linda y peque a pero acogedora casita encerrada por unos peque os arbustos con flores rosadas, por fuera la casa era blanca tenia unas ventanas azules y una gran puerta haciendo juego,tome a amu en brazos como si fuera una princesa y la carge hasta adentro,luego mire a mi linda amu obvservar esa casa con un cari o que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

-la quieres recorrer conmigo amu?-le dije mientras extendía mi mano,ella solo asintió y comenzamos a recorrerla juntos el living tenia el piso de madera y las paredes eran de un lindo color celeste,en el medio de el mismo había un pequeño sillón para dos personas de color blanco que miraba hacia una pequeña chimenea de ladrillo que encima de ella tenia unos porta retratos sin fotos,en ese momento no pude evitar imaginar las fotos mías con amu ,y nuestros futuros hijos,no digo que amu este embarazada después de todo aun somos jóvenes pero ya me entienden caminamos hacia un cuarto que había alli,estaba adornado como para un niño pequeño,el piso era de una alfombra muy suave color verde,y las paredes eran blancas con dibujos de abejas y flores,definitivamente era para un niño pequeño, había un pequeño osito sentado en un rincón , era como el típico oso Teddy fuimos hacia la cocina,sus paredes eran de color amarillo,y su piso era de madera como el living,desde allí había una puerta blanca que daba al patio trasero, en el que había un gran árbol y un columpio de neumático sostenido sobre una gran rama,mire hacia donde estaba amu,y ella estaba mirando ese columpio como si fuera una ni a pequeña, corrió hacia el y comenzó a mesarse,yo corrí hacia ella y comenze a darle unos pequeños empujoncitos.

-Ikuto esto es hermoso!-dijo mientras se reía

-lose,pero tu lo eres mas amu,te prometo que lo nuestro sera épico ..-dije esto para luego detener el columpio y besarle suavemente...

**Fin ikuto Pov 7 Años después...**  
**Amu pov.**

Me levante de mi cama perezosamente fui abriendo mis ojos,para luego enfocarlos en esas lindas orbes zafiro que me miraban atentamente.

-Buen día ,mi pequeña-dijo ikuto para luego depositar un beso en mi frente, ohh ya lo olvidaba jeje soy Hinamuri Amu,o mejor dicho Tsukyomi Amu jajajaja sip luego de mudarme con ikuto ,el no tardo mucho en proponerme matrimonio,en fin mi tez es blanca mi cabello es de un extraño color rosado,y mis orbes son de un color ámbar muy extraño también,tengo 9 meses de embarazo,y según lo que se,son mellizas,no es maravilloso?

-Buen día ikuto-dije besando sus labios tiernamente

-te traje el desayuno Amu-dijo el para luego darme una taza de cocoa caliente y un pastel de crema con frutillas,no podía quejarme mi esposo era maravilloso mis hijas serian maravillosas también ,era algo hermoso.

**Fin amu ****pov**

** Ikuto pov**

-amu deja que ire a limpiar un poco la cocina es que la ensucie un poco-dije riendo nervioso ya que a ella le fastidiaba mucho el desorden

-okay ikuto-dijo sonriéndome por cierto soy ikuto Tsukyomi,mi tez es morena mis cabello es azul y mis ojos son color zafiro,mi maravillosa esposa espera mellizas,no podría ser un chico mas feliz esa es la verdad luego de limpiar me acosté en el sillón y dormí un rato,hasta que escuche unos gritos que provenían de amu, corrí lo mas rápido que pude hacia la habitación

-IKUTO! VAN A NACER!-grito amu desesperada,yo comenze a darle ropa y tome rapido las cosas que debia llevar al hospital,luego la tome en brazos y la lleve hasta el auto

_**Ya en el hospital...**_

me había sentado junto a Tsumugu el padre de amu,junto a nosotros estaban utau y kuukai con mis 3 sobrinos, Taki,Yue y Takashi, Taki el mayor tenia 6 años,era la viva imagen de kuukai, solo que con el carácter de utau,Yue era una niña de 5 años muy linda de cabellos castaños y muy largos casi como los de utau cuando pequeña,su tez era blanca y tenia los ojos violacios de utau ella era mas hiperactiva como kuukai, y Takashi tenia 3 años era de tez morena ojos violacios y cabello castaño era el mas pequeño debo admitir que era mi adoración ese pequeño niño,por alguna razón tenia mi carácter era frió como yo cuando joven.

-oye ikuto,no te preocupes solo es difícil el primer año-dijo kuukai tocando mi hombro y sonriéndome yo le devolví una sonrisa

-nose como te las arreglas tan fácil es decir tus niños son como tu kuukai,pobre utau-dije riendo

-mooo Ikuto no seas malo con kuuki (sip haci le dice utau a kuukai ),el es muy bueno ademas la que mas trabajo da es Yue-dijo inflando los mofletes mi hermana

-y por que crees que es eso?,es como kuukai utau-dije gracioso por la cara de mi hermana

-Calla calla!-dijo utau dándome pequeño golpecitos como niña pequeña,en lo que salio una enfermera con una manta rosa cubriendo algo,se acerco a mi y vi a mi pequeña hija,era muy hermosa sus pequeños cabellos eras azulados,y sus ojos eran ambarinos,era de tez blanca como amu,ella era realmente hermosa,unos minutos después salio otra enfermera,con mi otra niña,ella no era como su hermana,era pelirosa con ojos azulados ,su tez era blanca,y era mas pqueña que la anterior, con ambas niñas en brazos entre donde amu,y se las mostré,sus ojos se iluminaron,y me beso tiernamente.

-ikuto,ya se como quiero que se llamen Yuna y Ashe (como las principales de final fantasy X y final fantasy XII :D soy un vicio de ese juego ^^)  
-me gustan amu-dije para luego besarla.

15 Años después...

-Ashe!,devuelveme mi lapiz!-dijo la peliazul a su hermana quien ahora era perseguia por su hermana quien era demaciado lenta como para alcanzarla

-Atrapame yuna!-dijo la pelirosada corriendo por toda la casa

_**Yuna Pov-**_

soy yuna tengo 15 años,mi cabello es azulado y me llega hasta la cintura ,mis ojos son como los de mi madre son extraños pero muy lindos,mi tez es blanca,y no soy realmente una atleta,nono esa es mi hermana ,yo soy mas un artista,en cambio ella... No tiene una pizca de cultura artística dice que pintar es una perdida de tiempo,es una boba.

_**Fin yuna Pov**_

_**Ashe Pov-**_

Soy Ashe,tengo 15 soy pelirosada mis ojos son azul zafiro,mi cabello llega hasta mis hombros,mi tez es blanca,y no soy una chica perfecta como Yuna,soy una Atleta,amo los deportes ,y no soy demasiado femenina,no soy como la señorita perfección de mi hermanita,eso molesta a mi tia,quien me adora pero desearía que yo fuera mas como ella.

* * *

_**Ziinect:ohayoo Lectorcitos ^^ we nuevo fic historia nueva wii e.e se me ocurrio despues de leer un libro jo sisi yo leo e.e y no solo fics yo leer libros (? we **_

_**Yumiko:Holu,Soy inner nueva los voy a acompañar en este fic ^^ **_

_**Ziinect:yay! esta no es tan molesta como los otros dos :'D**_

_** Yumiko:que otros dos? puedo conocerlos?!**_  
_**Ziinect: NO! pq te vana a hacer como ellos :C no quelo**_

_** Yumiko: ta bueno ta bueno yo soy buenita Dejen Reviews si les gusto como empezo el fic ^^**_

_**Ziinect: sisi!**_

_**lSock & Maca: de que nos perdimos?**_

_**Ziinect:... mierda**_


	2. Introducing Ashe And Yuna :3

**Ziinect: Ohayo minna-san, Hontoni Gomen! Tarde años en actualizar, es que no tenia computadora , y perdi todos mis avances :c y bueno nada yo les iba a subir contis de todas las historias y bueno nada GOMENASAI, soy una boba TwT**

**Yumiko: Pobre ziinect-nee , no le digan nada ustedes bakas -.-**

**Maca: p-pero -.- ok me quedare callada**

**lSock: No tiene computadora ñe ñe ñe.**

**Yumiko Maca y Ziinect: Sock -.- *Todas comienzana perseguirlo con varas y palos***

**lSock: Gomen D: *se inclina pidiendo clemensia***

**Ziinect: ya que, voy a empezar e.e.**

* * *

_**Ashe Pov.**_

-Ashe dale el lápiz a tu hermana-Dijo mi madre en un grito desde la cocina , sip Yuna me había delatado, maldita llorona.

-Dile que me diga donde esta mi balón- grite enfadada

-Yuna donde esta su balón- dijo mi madre ya un poco enfadada

-Que yo no lo tengo por milésima ves Ashe-dijo mi hermana haciendo un puchero

-ains… aquí tienes- dije dándole el lápiz, en lo que llaman a la puerta.

-Yo voy!- grito yuna, a lo que yo solo asentí y subi a mi cuarto

_**Fin Ashe pov**_

_**Yuna Pov**_

-Ashe dale el lápiz a tu hermana-Dijo mi madre en un grito desde la cocina , si la había delatado, maldita abusiva.

-Dile que me diga donde esta mi balón- grito enfadada

-Yuna donde esta su balón- me dijo mi madre ya un poco enfadada

-Que yo no lo tengo por milésima ves Ashe-dije a mi hermana haciendo un puchero, realmente si lo tenia pero me torturaba siempre por lo que no iba a darselo .

-ains… aquí tienes- dijo dándome el lápiz, en lo que llaman a la puerta.

-Yo voy!- grite, al abrir la puerta linda sorpresa me lleve era Kai Fujisaki , el hijo de Rima y Nagishiko, el era el amor de mi vida , sus ojos color miel , alto de cabello violacio, su tez blanca, era como un príncipe, un príncipe que no podría ser mio, era el mejor amigo de mi hermana, no creo que el sintiera nada por mi, además de que era un año mayor que yo , venia acompañado de su chara, era un pequeño pirata su cabello era verde y estaba recubierto por un pañuelo rojo con una calavera , tenia una espada de madera y un parche negro , su vestimenta contaba con una camisa arrugada en el pecho, unos pantalones abombados , y unas botas altas negras.

-Ohayo Yuna-nee- El me decía asi según el era como su hermanita, mas razón para no pensar que me quería, como yo lo quería a el.

-Ohayo- dije sonriente

-esta Ashe?- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

-s-si- dije algo sonrojada al ver como sonreía.- Pa- Pasa porfavor- dije mientras me hacia a un lado de la puerta y lo invitaba a pasar.

-gracias Yuna-nee- dijo con esa sonrisa denuevo, al parecer quería torturarme, ya me había sonrojado nuevamente.

-i-ire por unas galletas, quieres?-dije dudosa mientras apretaba la falda de mi vestido y miraba hacia abajo.

-si, gracias Yuna-nee- dijo riendo al ver mi sonrojo, yo comenze a caminar a la cocina y tome unas galletas, las puse en una fuente y volvi al living, y me sente junto a el, pude notar un hermoso brillo en sus ojos al verme sentar junto a el, luego vi un leve sonrojo de su parte.

-pasa algo Kai?- dije acercando mi rostro al de el. A lo que el se sonrojo mas y negó con la cabeza. –Bueno si tu di…- no llege a terminar la frase ya que el se había apoderado de mis labios, mi primer beso, que alegría fue que el lo tomara, nunca había estado mas feliz, nos separamos un poco por falta de aire,el me sento en su falda y seguimos besándonos,pero algo paso.

_**Ashe Pov**_

Cuando subi a mi cuarto, comenze a cambiarme para ir al parque con mis amigos, me puse unos jeans negros algo rotos en las rodillas, una blusa blanca , y unas converse rojas, ate mi cabello con una coleta de costado y comenze a bajar, lo que vi me impresiono, el primer beso de Yuna, con Kai no podía creerlo, rei un poco al ver la torpe técnica de mi hermana, saque mi teléfono y tome una foto de los tortolitos, olvide sacar el flash y creo que Yuna me vio, porque se levanto y fue hasta donde estaba yo, yo subi a el cuarto nuevamente antes que me viera, y volvi a bajar luego de unos minutos, al volver a bajar ambos estaban sentados en el sofá muy sonrojados.

-Ohayo Kai-kun- dije sonriendo mientras abrazaba a mi amigo

-O-ohayo ashe-nee- dijo sonriendo muy nervioso

-vamos?- dije tomándolo de su muñeca y comenzando a caminar a la puerta

-s-si, Adios Yuna-nee.-dijo mientras se despedia de yuna con la mano, comenzamo a caminar al parque, y nos encontramos con la hermana de Kai, ella no me quería mucho que digamos, pensaba que le quitaría a Kai .

-Kiyoshi-dije sonriendo mientras abrazaba el brazo de kai a mi pecho y la saludaba con una sonrisa, a lo que ella solo respondio con una cara de "Voy a matarte". Seguimos caminando y llegamos al parque donde estaban, Sanjuo Kimiki, Hija de Yaya y Kairi, su cabello era de un color verde obscuro sus ojos de color miel y su tez morena su cabello era muy largo llegaba a su cintura, iba vestida con un vestido blanco con flors de colores un liston rosado en su cabello y unos zapatos blancos de hebilla y su hermana menor Momoko de cabello castaño y ojos azules llevaba anteojos y su cabello atado en 2 coletas tenia un vestido azul simple y unos zapatos de hebilla negros, Kimiki estaba con su chara Michi, era una pequeña bruja de cabello azulado un sombrero de bruja blanco, y una túnica haciendo juego, tenia un gran baston con unas gemas en la punta de color azul que brillaban cuando les daba el sol, unos pequeños zapatos azules y una falda negra, sus ojos eran de colores distintos uno era negro y el otro azul. Ellas estaban junto a mi primo Takeshi, y su novia Hotori Sora ella era de cabello rubio ojos de color celeste aquoso, venia vestida con una falda negra y una blusa fucsia con corazones en su cabello un corazón que sostenia unos mechones, tenia un collar como el que usaba su madre Lulú. También estaba el hermano de Sora , Hotari Arata, de cabello rubio y ojos carmesí, tez blanca y muy alto, venia vestido con unos jeans negros rotos en las rodillas converse azules y una camisa a cuadrille azul y blanca, el tenia un chara se llamaba Derone, era un pequeño roquero tenia los pantalones rotos una remra blanca con una estrella roja en el medio de la misma , unas botas negras , y un chaleco negro tenia una guitarra que llevaba cargada en su espalda de color roja con unas flamas.

-Ohayo Ashe-sama Kai-chan- dijieron las hermanas Sanjuo

-Ohayo minna san- dije saludando con mi mano, al llegar donde ellos decidimos hacer algo que no hacíamos hace mucho, jugar a las escondidas.

-Ok piedra,papel o tijera para ver quien patea la lata- dijo Sora

-No vale usar Chara Chengin para esconderse-dije mirando a los que tenían charas

-ok-dijieron mirando hacia abajo

-Piedra Papel O tijera?!- gritamos todos a la vez quedamos yo y kai

-Piedra Papel o Tijera?!- gritamos ambos, yo le gane, por lo que me acerque a la lata y la patee tan lejos que se fue del parque, mientras Kai fue a buscarla nos escondimos todos, como no había muchos escondites, me escondi junto a Arata en un detrás de un kiosco. Cuando Kai volvió y puso la lata en el medio del parque comenzó a buscar, las primeras en encontrar fueron Momoko y Kimiki , Luego encontró a Takashi, y luego a Sora, aun faltábamos Arata y yo por lo que se me ocurrio una idea.

-Esperame aquí- le dije guiñándole el ojo

-no lo hare-dijo y me tomo en brazos me cargo como princesa y corrió hasta la lata, kai nos vio y comenzó a correr a ella también, Arata dio un salto y pateo la lata super lejos tanto que juro que vi una estrella en el cielo cuando pateo la lata,luego me di cuenta que Arata me tenia en brazos y me converti en un tomate con patas, mi sonrojo fue tal que juro que toda mi sangre fue a mi cara.

-Ne, que pasa Ashe? Te molesta que este tan cerca de ti?-dijo Arata acercando su cara a la mia, a lo que mis amigas comenzaron a reir.

-Baka!-le grite para luego darle un pequeño golpe en la frente a lo que el solo rio y me bajo. Yo comenze a caminar a mi casa, ese chico me enfadaba demasiado.

-Oh Ashe vuelve no era para que te enojes- dijo aun riendo, por lo que yo le arroje una piedra.

* * *

**Ziinect: Ya O.O**

**Yumiko: me gusto :D**

**Maca: ñe has tenido mejores**

**lSock: …**

**Maca: creo que se muriop :3**

**Yumiko: puede ser *picarlo con una vara***

**Ziinect: etto… Dejen reviews sobrevivirá lsock a esa golpiza? Averígüenlo :D xD**


	3. Ashe y su Error, Charas Incoming!

**Ziinect: Ohayo Minna-san, vuelvo a traerles la continuación de la historia de Ashe y Yuna *-* jajajaja en fin hoy será un muy buen capitulo porque… bueno mejor no les digo jijiji :3 asi lo leen con atención *o* jajajja**

**Maca: Vamos D: di algo di algo**

**Ziinect: nup :3**

**Yumiko: Te dare pockys si nos dices**

**Ziinect: O.O *Babear* n-no D: no puedo**

**lSock: O-Ohayo :c**

**Ziinect, Maca y Yumiko: Sock -.-" *Correr tras de el con fierros***

**lSock: no porfavor TwT**

* * *

**_Ashe Pov._**

-Arata Baka!- grite al patear una piedra contra una pared.

-A-Ashe-nee –escuche gritar tras de mi, era Kai

-que pasa?- le grite enfadada

-A-ashe-neechan-dijo mirándome con cara de confundido.-P-Porque me hablas asi?- dijo mientras una lagrima caia de sus ojos

-O-oye no llores- dije abrazandolo fuerte.- G-Gomene, Arata me enfada demasiado, no es tu culpa.- dije besando su mejilla.

-a-ashe-neechan- dijo para luego besarme.

-K-Kai- dije muy sonrojada, nunca había esperado eso de el ,luego sali corriendo de allí, como veria a yuno a la cara ahora? C-como haría eso?, al llegar a casa mi padre estaba esperándome con los brazos cruzados creo que había exedido mi hora de salida

-Ashe, donde y con quien estabas?-dijo enfadado

-No estoy de humor- dije para subir a mi habitación, esuche a mi padre gritar -¡"Vuelve aquí aun no termine de hablar contigo!- en fin no quería oir sus regañ porque me has hecho esto? Porque? Era lo que me pregunte horas y horas en mi habitación mientras golpeaba un almohadón contra la pared.

**_Fin ashe pov_**

**_Yuna pov_**

Escuche gritar a ashe en cuanto cruzo por la puerta le grito a mi padre, no entiendo porque hizo eso el estaba demasiado preocupado por ella pero, al parecer no le importo mucho.

-Hay… Ashe-dijo en un suspiro mi madre

-pasa algo okasa?-dije mientras terminaba de poner la mesa

-debo hablar con ambas , bueno debo hablar contigo realmente-dijo para ponerse delante de mi

-dime madre-le dije sentándome frente a ella

-ok, recuerdas el candado que una vez te castigué por tocarlo?, Buen es el Humpty Lock, sirve para hacer Cambios de personalidad, sé que aún no tienes tu chara porque no lo eh visto contigo pero debo dártelo, ya es tiempo.-dijo para luego poner el collar en mi cuello. Este collar tenía un candado con un trébol en medio del mismo, este trébol estaba formado por 4 corazones con las puntas hacia el medio estaban formados de una especie de diamante y cuando le daba la luz del sol brillaba con algunos colores , los más notables eran el verde, el rosado, el azul y anaranjado. Luego mire a mi madre, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver el collar puesto en mí.

-Ma-madre?-dije para luego abrazarla

-g-gomen me recuerdas a mi- dijo secando sus lagrimas y acariciando mi de cenar nos acostamos como si nada, aunque, ahora que lo pienso, ashe no me dirijio la palabra en todo el dia.

**_*Al dia Siguiente*_**

Me movi un poco de la cama y cai al piso, me sorprendi al ver un huevo violacio sobre mis sabanas , estaba adornado con una pelota y una par de rollers,no podía creerlo mi propio chara!, me pregunto si Ashe recibió el suyo también. En fin, me levante del piso y entre a la ducha dejando al huevo tapado con una manta al salir tome mi uniforme de Seiyo La academia a la que iba mi madre, el uniforme era como el de ella, yo era una guardiana junto con mi amiga Momoko la hija de Kairi y Yaya, antes se juntaban en el jardín pero ahora nos reuníamos en el planetario que solia estar abandonado,en fin ate mi cabello con 2 cintas negras a los costados y Sali de mi habitación para tocar la puerta de ashe.

_**Fin Yuna pov.**_

_**Ashe pov.**_

No pude dormir mucho realmente, por lo que me levante temprano, al hacerlo 2 huevos estaban bajo mis sabanas , mi madre me había contado acerca de los "Shugo Chara", uno de los huevos tenía un listón dibujado de color rosado y tenía un color negro azabache y llevaba unos lunares fucsias por todos lados , el otro era azul, con un listón negro y lunares grises. No les di mucha importancia y me metí a la regadera, al salir me puse el uniforme de Seiyo, era igual al de mi madre antes de ser guardiana, no me molesto no serlo, muchas responsabilidades, Yuna la niña perfección era la "Reina", Arata era la "Jota", Momoko el "as", y Kai el "Rey", sip no me importaba mucho estar en ese grupo, en fin al salir de mi cuarto ya cambiada baje a desayunar con mis huevos dentro de mi bolso del colegio, los cubrí con una manta y me senté en la mesa comí mi desayuno rápidamente y salí de la casa, todo para no encontrar a Yuna.

_***Al llegar a Seiyo*…**_

-Ashe-Chan- dijo Kimiki saludando con su mano desde lejos

-Kimiki-san- dije saludándola y corriendo hacia a ella, cuando llege donde ella la abraze muy fuerte como si nunca la hubiera visto

-as-ashe- dijo tratando de zafar el abrazo.-t-te apareces a mi madre ya con esos abrazos- dijo mientras trataba de repirar bien .

-debo contarte algo…-le dije para luego contarle la historia de lo ocurrido con kai, al terminar de hacerlo, senti que mi bolsa se movia, luego escuche una vocesilla que decía:

-"Cuando tu corazón este confundido, temer no deberas por que Shi contigo estará!"-Luego de esto una luz rosada apareció frente a mi dejando ver a una pequeña personita rosada, su cabello estaba recogido en una trenza , tenia una rosa negra adornándolo y el flequillo caia recto sobre su frente, sus ojos eran rosados, y estaba vestida con un corset con encaje negro y un tutu de ballet negro con detalles rosados unas medias fucsias y unas ballerinas negras, unos guantes que cubrían sus codos y una hermosa tez blanca marfil . Era realmente hermosa.

-Ohayo Ashe-Chan, Soy Shi Tu Shugoi Chiara (N/A: Habla como Ami la hermana de amu, solo en esta parte xD )- dijo mientras hacia una pequeña maroma de ballerina.

-O-Ohayo Shi- le dije tocándola con mi dedo índice, no podía creer mi shugo chara había nacido!, estaba anciosa de ver a la otra chara.

Fin Ashe pov :3

* * *

_**Ziinect: Hasta Aquí O.O**_

_**Yumiko: Genial Ziinect-Neechan :3**_

_**Maca: me gusta Shi e.e**_

_**lSock: …Ayuden….Me…. x.x**_

_**Yumiko: ahora si se murió *sigue picándolo con una vara***_

_**Ziinect: okkk por primera ves en mis fics contestare rewievs para que vean que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo :3**_

* * *

_**meiliing 5/19/13 . chapter 2**_

_**O.O woo! Ashe me cea bien su actitud ;D nee cuando va a tener sus charas *O* espero con ansias el siguiente capitulo no puedo esperar!-Ziinect: Ohayo Mei, shi Ashe con su linda linda actitud :3, ya leíste ashe ya tiene a Shi w y bueno hice el cap ya :3 Lee mucho y no veas hentai porque hace mal mira yuri :D okno xD**_

* * *

_**KIYOMI-NEKO 5/19/13 . chapter 1**_

_***_* se murió?**_

_**-Ziinect: Ojala -.- no lo hiso esta vivo AUN e.e**_

* * *

_**.9 5/19/13 . chapter 2**_

_**Wow esta genial tu historia y dime Ashe y yyy a se me olvido creo que tengo que volverlo a leer , tendran charas que paso con el humpti lock y la llave seguiran buscando el embrion seria genial que Amu tuviera denuevo a sus charas,, Me encanto :D sigue asi w -Ziinect: Waaa muchas preguntas x.x Si tienen charas , el humpty lock lo tiene Yuna y la Dumpty kay la…. Eso no puedo decírtelo -.-, arigato :3 seguire escribiendo en las horas de Historia de la prepa entonces :D jajajaja Sayo :3**_

* * *

_**Ziinect: Contestare siempre los 3 primeros rewievs que aparezcan si? :3 en fin sigan leyendu :3 los amo mis lectorcitos sepsualones :D**_


	4. Yuna Time, Yoshiro Quien eres?

**Ziinect: Ohayo O.O**

**Yumiko: Ziinect-nee chan :D volviste muy rápido**

**Maca: es una antisocial sin vida, solo puede escribir fics**

**lSock: eh vuelto :D**

**Ziinect: Sock Gomenasai D: *abrazarlo***

**lSock: O/O Comienza de una ves BAKA -.-**

**Ziinect: Este cap sera especial de Yuna , ya que me la menosprecian y prefieren a la genialosa Ashe -.- Pobre Yuni :c**

* * *

_**Yuna Pov.**_

Asome la cabeza fuera de las sabanas , al oir el sonido del despertador, estaba de mal humor por lo que arroje el despertador contra el armario, suelo despertar de esa forma,al levantarme y poner mis pies sobre el piso, sentí un poco de frió a lo que solo hice una mueca, fui al baño y me mire al espejo, lave mis dientes y me metí a la regadera, al salir fui a mi cuarto, al ser un día libre, me vestí con un vestido negro con lunares celestes, puse una cinta blanca en mi cabello (Al estilo Kagamine Rin) , unos zapatos de tacón blancos y tome mi bolso lo coloque cruzando mi pecho, baje a desayunar y otra ves pude observar que Ashe no me dirija ni siquiera la mirada por lo que le pregunte…

-Ashe, te ocurre algo, no me hablas desde hace 3 dias…-dije mirándola de reojo y apoyando mi cara sobe mis manos las cuales estaban entrelazadas

-e-etto …. No no pasa nada- dijo mientras levantaba su plato y lo llevaba a lavar

-Segura?- dije mirándola fijo

-Quien eres Papa? – dijo mirándome con un poco de enfado

-hmpf- dije para tomar mi plato y llevarlo a lavar

-Yuna , Ashe- dijo llamándonos mi madre.-Debemos hablar, el Humpty Lock que tienes Yuna, tiene un Par se llama la Dumpty Key , tu padre poseía esa llave, no sabemos donde pueda encontrarse ahora, pero, creemos que easter la tiene, deben hallarla, hace mucho tiempo easter descubrió que puede utilizar instrumentos para controlas los huevos X , luego les explicare bien que son y todo lo demás, por lo pronto ambas deben tener sus charas-Dijo mi madre mirándonos fijamente con un semblante serio como el que nunca habíamos visto antes

-S-si- Dijimos al unisono

Luego de que mi madre nos dijera esto me fui de la casa y al salir, comenze a caminar a un bosque, en el cual se hallaba un pequeño escenario abandonado, ese lugar era mi escondite desde que tenia memoria, me subí como siempre a el,y entone un poco mi voz, de unos arbustos, saque un bajo azul aqua , lo puse en posición y comenze a cantar una canción , que había compuesto hace poco, se llama "I'm Just Your Problem"

_"La da da da da_  
_I will bury in the ground_  
_La da da da da_  
_I'll bury you with my sound_

_And I will drink the red_  
_your pretty face red_

_Ooh_  
_Do not you like that?_  
_Or maybe I'm the one you do not like!_

_Sorry I did not treat you like a goddess,_  
_That's what you want to do!?_  
_Sorry I did not treat you as if you were perfect_  
_As your small and loyal subjects_

_I regret not sugar_  
_and not sweet enough for you_  
_That's why I always avoiding_  
_Devo be a hassle for you_

_Well ..._  
_I'm just your problem .._  
_I'm just your problem .._

_It's like ..._  
_Was not even a person_  
_I_  
_I'm just your problem .._

_Well .._  
_I ... I have not justify ..._  
_What I do ..._  
_I ... I have to prove not all .._  
_Sorry to be ..._

_He had no intention of being in blacklist .._  
_Although .. I have no contact with you to do_

_So .._  
_Because I love you ...?_  
_As you wish ...? "…._

Comenze a oir unos aplausos que provenían de detrás de un árbol.

-Q-Quien anda allí?- dije muy sonrojada

-Ohayo, Yuna…- Dijo un chico de ojos rojizos y cabello negro azabache un poco revuelto, venia vestido con una camisa roja desabrochada y bajo de ella había una camiseta blanca , unos pantalones negros rotos en las rodillas y unas botas que tenían unas hebillas que llegaban hasta arriba , en su espalda venia colgada un bajo, como el mio solo que de color rojo, pude notar que tenia un chara, era de cabello verde y tenia un pequeño trajecito blanco una corbaTa roja y unos anteojos sus ojos eran azules y llevaba una libreta.

-Q-Quien eres?- dije muy sorprendida ya que sabia mi nombre.

-hmpf, no me recuerdas me has herido- dijo fingiendo estar herido, dio un salto y subio al escenario donde yo estaba, tomo mi mano y deposito un beso en ella –Yoshiro Iori- dijo luego de besar mi mano.- Eres distraída como me has olvidado tan pronto, solo me fui unos.. 5 años?

**FlashBack…**

-Iori-chan vuelve devuelveme mi neko- dijo una niña peliazul con los ojos con un poco llenos de lagrimas

-Yuna-chan Atraparme dijo mientras sostenía al neko de felpa sobre su cabeza, la niña se sentó en el césped y comenzó a llorar, el niño se acerco a ella y se lo devolvió.-G-Gomen no quería que llores solo jugaba-dijo muy sonrojado mirando asía abajo, Yuna-Chan es hermosa cuando sonríe, no me gusta verte mal, hacique , por favor nunca estés triste si?- dijo para luego sonreírle a lo que la niña solo asintió y abrazo a el niño.

**Fin Flashback**

-Yoshiro Iori…- dije para luego comenzar a llorar.- t-tu me abandonaste- dije mirando hacia abajo apretando mis puños

-Y-yuna?-dijo mientras me abrazaba.-te extrañe demasiado-dijo mientras depositaba un beso en mi frente.

-t-tu escuchaste lo que cantaba verdad?-dije muy sonrojada mientras secaba las lagrimas en mi brazo

-sip, eres mas imperfecta de lo que recordaba sigues siendo como antes- dijo sonriendo, -vamos te invito un helado- dijo extendiendo su mano

-o-ok deja que guardo esto-dije volviendo a colocar mi bajo en su lugar, y sacudiendo un poco de tierra de mi vestido, pude observar que por el susto que el me dio mi bolso había caído, con mi chara dentro , al abrirlo, mi huevo estaba roto, mis lagrimas comenzaron a brotar.

* * *

**-Y-Yuna?- dijo mirándome con extrañeza**

**Ziinect: Ya O.O**

**Yumiko: D: y que pasa luego?**

**Ziinect: un lo dire x3**

**Maca y lSock: Malvada -.-**

**Ziinect: a responder rewievs :D**

**Meicki 5/20/13 . chapter 1**

_**oooo kawaiiii me guto muxoooo**_  
_**yo quiero ser amu...y quien no quiere tener un sexy neko hentai..**_

**Ziinect: Quien no quiere ser amu y tener un sexy neko hentai QUIEN? D: Arigatou w me dan muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo gracias a estos comentarios n.n**

**abril .9 5/20/13 . chapter 3**

_**Que padre capitulo *0* me encanta su chara de Ashe se escucha muy enegetica, ya quiero leer el siguiente capitulo :D**_

**Ziinect: Shi es genial y muy mona verdad? Este es el siguiente cap Enjoy it :3**

**meiliing 5/20/13 . chapter 3**

_**waaa que linda chara! *O* ya quiero sber como seran las otras! pobre Amu se equivoco a darle a Yuna el Humpty Lock U.U no confia en la super genialosa Ashe pero espero que ella cuente sobre sus charas si no no tendra el Humpty Lock TToTT**_  
**_;D sigue asi ya me intrigue mucho no puedo esperar n._n**

**Ziinect: es que bueno no puedo decirte mucho pero lo de amu no fue un error luego veras porque, no me menos precies a mi querida Yuna u.u tiene sus cosillas también solo que no se me ocurria muchas cosas para ella**

**Ziinect: En fin Dejen reviews mis amures los veo en la conti ciaoo :3**


End file.
